Transformers (Aniactionformers)
Write the text of your article here! I am doing the Transformers fanmake i'm starting with the first film with the live action characters, video game characters and animated characters due to the first, second, and the third film being copyrighted on youtube and deleted. Cast Humans William Lennox- Harry Potter Robert Epps- Jack Sparrow Little Boy in the Desert- Mowgli(Jungle Book) Lennox's Wife- Ginny Weasley Albus Dumbledore- John Keller Haymlich- Mr. Honsey Benson (Regular Show)- Bobby Boliva Tiana(Princess and the Frog)- Maggie Woody(Toy Story Series)- Glen Lewis(Meet The Robinsons)- Sam Witwicky Belle(Beauty and the Beast)- Mikaela Banes Ariel(The Little Mermaid)- Judy Witwicky Eric(The Little Mermaid)- Ron Witwicky Chi Fu(Mulan)- Agnet Simmons Barty Croutch Sr- Tom Bannaeck Autoheroes Simba(The Lion King)-Optimus Prime Sora(Kingdom Hearts)- Bumblebee Ratchet(Ratchet & Clank)- Ratchet Fred Weasley- Jazz Superman- Ironhide Deceptivillains Scar(The Lion King)- Megatron Hades(Hercules)- Starscream Creeper (The Black Cauldron)- Frenzy Clayton(Tarzan)-Barricade Ratigan-Brawl Cato(The Hunger Games)- Blackout Scroop(Treasure Planet)- Scroponok Reidak(Bioncle Heroes)- Bonecrusher Plot Optimus Prime(Simba) Narraties on how their planet kingdom hearts the once and proud world where all the heroes once kept their home safe but then their planet was lost and so the new source to earth was the cube if the autoheroes will find and keep it in their hands from the evil Deceptivillains who are trying to go near it but they were too late. So our story starts off after the prolouge in a desert far far away where lennox (harry potter) and his team of brave soldiers on their way to land Lennox (Harry Potter) tells his wife(Ginny Weasley) that he will be back soon as Lennox(Harry Potter) and his team were at qatar they encounter a fist Deceptivillain Blackout(Cato from the Hunger Games) he invaded qatar but then retreated. Now in the present day we meet Sam witwicky (Lewis Meet The Robinsons) as he show his class the glasses from his great grandfather that he lost and after that His father Ron Witwicky(Prince Eric) takes him to the car shop where he meets Bobby Boliva(Benson Regular Show) shows him the cars that he might have but he decied to choose Bumblebee(Sora) The Yellow Camaro as his first car and sells it. At the park Sam was with his friends hanging out untill his car went crazy he asked his friend mikaela(Belle beauty and the beast) if she wants a ride home but then walks home instead. Then the day after that At Pentagon John Keller(Dumbledore) discusses the attack at qatar along with his workers but then another deceptivillain Frenzy (Creeper Black Cauldron) appears to infiltrate air force one while on that Maggie Madsen (Tiana) was study about the deceptivillains inflitration signals then after than Frenzy(Creeper Black Cauldron) Slips into Barricade (Clayton Tarzan) tracking down Sam's (Lewis's Location) about the glasses of archibald witwicky. Next in qatar the army rangers and Lennox(Harry Potter) were attacked by another deceptivillain but not like Blackout(Cato Hunger Games) but there was an scropoin like deceptivillain named Scroponok (Scroop Treasure Planet) who tried to stop them but the soldiers stop him and scroponok missed his tail. After that Bumblebee(Boy Sora) ran away from his home and his owner Sam (Lewis Meet The Robinsons) as He was about to get it back his car the dogs were attacking Sam but then was stopped by Bumblebee(Boy Sora) as he stopped Sam(Lewis Meet Robinsons) Saw that his car came to life and scanning Optimus(Simba), Ratchet(Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank), Ironhide(Superman), and Jazz (Fred Weasley) as his assistance to earth. Then one day maggie went to Glen's House(Woody Toy story) to check the sound of the deceptivillain signal but then was captured by the unknown group. The next day sam was arrested in prison and taken captaive and was held in there until he told the truth he came back home with his parents but then his camaro arrived back at his house and ran away from his as fast he can but then he runs into Mikaela(Belle beauty and the beast) and telling her his car running away from something. Soon as he was contuining to find his car a Police car ran to him and stops him from getting to close to capturing him as soon as he captured him the Police car turned into a Jungle Hunter Barricade(Clayton) he told sam (Lewis meet the robinsons) If he was username ladiesman217 and he told him yes and told him where is the ebay item 21153 the glasses but he refuses to tell and runs away but then his car came to rescue him and he stop by to tell Mikaela (Belle Disney) to get into the car. As they were getting away from the deceptivillain Bumblebee(Sora), Sam (Lewis MTR) and Mikaela(Belle 1991) hiding away from him till then he finally founded them but the camaro turns into a Keyblade Wielder and fought Barricade(Clayton) until then the deceptivillain was injured and didn't do anything. Sam was dipress because he thought that the car did came to life he asked him some questions to him and all about the stars as the young keyblade wielder turn back into the camaro again Sam (Lewis) and Mikaela(Belle Disney) began to ride him until she begin to say bad things to him but then as the keyblade master was pissed he ride around and then scanned into a new form of Bumblebee(Sora) and as they get back into the car he took the two friends to someone who are about to meet. As he was about to arrive there 4 falling crash meteors came from space falling down onto the planet earth. The 4 autobot protoforms fall down and begins to scan in 4 alternate modes One was the autohero scanning in the Lombax Hummer 2 who reveals to be Ratchet(Ratchet from Ratchet/Clank) the next one scan onto the Weasley twin brother only one was Fred Weasley(Jazz) then the third protoform scanned in the GMC Topkick who reveals to be Red Cape and the Blue costume with an S who reveals to be Superman (Ironhide) and Last but not least the biggest protoform scanned in the Lion Peterbilt 379 who is revealed to be Leader Simba(Optimus Prime) as the four autoheroes meet up with Sorabee the four autoheroes turn into characters As they turned into their character form and Sorabee Simbamus Prime meets Sam Witwicky(Lewis meet robinsons) and Mikaela (Belle Beauty and the Beast 1991) and told him that he and the rest of the autoheroes that they come from the universe known as Animatedtron but Ratchet said "But you can call us Autoheroes for Short" first they meet Jazz(Fred Weasley) The First Lieutant, Then they meet Ironhide(Superman) The Weapons Specialist as He Said "You Feeling Lucky Punk"? as Simbamus Prime to him Easy Ironhide and he said "Sorry i just want him to show him my cannons then the medical officer Ratchet(Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank) introduces himself that the boy gets along with the female and last but not least Sam (Lewis meet the robinsons) knows his guardian Bumblebee(Boy Sora) the yellow camaro but then Mikaela(Belle BATB) asks them why are they here and Simbamus Prime tells them they are here to look for the allspark cube before Megascar then Sam asked Megawhat then Simbamus tells them about his great grandfather all about him he tells him that the glasses were the thing for megascar because he fell down onto the unknown place but then his great grandfather founded Megascar and told the two friends it was an accident and Simbamus Prime and the other autobots know where the glasses come from EBAY and tells Sam(Lewis) and Mikaela(Belle) that simbamus and the Autoheroes are there only hope to find it before megascar and the deceptivillains.